Un rêve éveillé
by Estrella-san
Summary: Une SongFiction, petit one-shot, sur le couple Luffy x Nami. Les personnages de One Piece sont à maître Oda,la musique de feu Grégory Lemarchal,un chanteur magnifique. Les personnages sont un peu OOC -mais pour faire un couple, il faut bien-. Enjoy !


Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà, alors, pour faire patienter mes quelques lecteurs/lectrices de l'histoire de "Luna", voici un petit One-shot sur le couple Luffy et Nami.

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira, en tous cas, la musique est vraiment magnifique !

*Songfiction*

Un rêve éveillé

J'étais amoureux. D'après ce que j'ai compris, j'étais amoureux. C'était donc ça, l'Amour ? Vouloir avoir de l'attention, vouloir être près d'une fille, vouloir la protéger de tout, être jaloux quand d'autres garçons sont à côté d'elle…

Oui, j'étais amoureux d'une fille de mon équipage, d'une belle rousse. Et je pense qu'elle m'apprécie en tant que Nakama, mais moi je veux plus. Elle sent bon la mandarine, et maintenant, je fais encore plus de bêtises pour qu'elle me tape encore plus. Dès que Sanji s'approche trop d'elle, je me concentre sur la nourriture.

Mais je n'en peux plus, je veux l'avoir dans mes bras, sentir sa chaleur corporelle, son odeur de mandarine qui m'atteint parfois avec la brise du vent…

Ce soir, je n'ai qu'à prendre ma chance. Le Sunny est amarré sur une île, et on va voir un spectacle. En plus, elle nous a dit de bien nous comporter, et Sanji nous a même prêter des costumes pour l'occasion. J'ai une chemise blanche, une cape noire (oui, j'l'ai acheté à la dernière île, j'pense qu'elle sera bien quand je serai devenu le Seigneur des pirates) et un pantalon noir, un peu bouffant (comme un sarouel) et des bottes noires. Oui, ça change de mon gilet rouge, mais Nami a dit qu'il fallait bien s'habiller. Oh, je crois qu'elle va être encore plus jolie que d'habitude. Non, je n'ai pas les joues rouges comme des tomates, pas du tout.

En plus, ces temps-ci, elle se réfugie souvent dans la chambre des filles, alors j'essaie de la réconforter, mais bon… Et puis, Sanji essaie aussi, et là, je cours m'asseoir sur mon siège spécial, et je réfléchis. Oui, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'un imbécile que j'en suis un. Il ne faut juste pas me prendre par les sentiments (comprenez la viande et la fille dont il est question).

Allez, ce soir je tente le tout pour le tout. Oh mon Dieu, elle est ravissante. Une longue robe de soirée, noire, moulante. Qu'elle est belle…

On s'assoit à côté, parce qu'il n'y a que deux places à côté, et les autres vont plus loin, derrière. Je lui demande si ça ne la dérange pas, et me répond « pas du tout, Luffy ». D'ici, je vois ses magnifiques yeux, son visage, et je sens l'odeur de mandarine, m'enivrant. J'ai envie que ce moment dure l'éternité.

_Voudrais-tu me voir  
M'oublier  
M'approcher me croire  
M'inviter  
Ou n'pas savoir  
Quand viendra la fin?  
_

Le spectacle se déroule, et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ne serait-ce trente secondes sur celui-ci. Tu es bien plus intéressante. Puis, le spectacle est arrivé à l'entracte, il a duré à peine 30 minutes, et tu me dis que c'est cher pour une première partie. Tu es splendide, même quand tu es contrariée. Puis, tu me dis, « Allez, on y va ». Mais je nie. Alors, tu poses tes mains sur tes hanches, et tu m'annonces « Luffy, enfin, on y va ou quoi ? ».

_C'est toi qui choisis  
De rester  
Me laisser ici  
En douter  
C'est toi aussi  
Qui sait et c'est bien  
_

C'est alors que j'ai une réaction tout à fait idiote. Je souris. Alors, au lieu d'encore plus t'énerver, tu te rassois près de moi, et tu rougis. Alors, étonné, je réfléchis…

_Que veux-tu  
Qu'je fasse ?  
M'effacer ou  
M'avancer pour  
Être dans ta trace  
Tout te dire ou  
Bien me taire  
Que veux-tu que je fasse?  
_

« Euh, tu sais, Nami, je…

- Oui, Luffy ? ».

Si seulement tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées…

_Écris l'histoire  
Tout c'que tu voudras entre  
Mes lignes_

« Tu sais, Nami, dis-je en bafouillant… On a toujours dit qu'on était nakamas, non ? ».

_Ton territoire  
Étendu si loin sur le mien_

« Bien sûr, Luffy. Pourquoi ? Tu as fait une grosse bêtise et tu veux savoir si je te pardonne ? Ça dépendra de la bêtise, Luffy. Il n'empêche que tu commences un peu à m'énerver à toujours être aussi enfantin à 17 ans. ».

_Écris l'histoire  
Dans ma mémoire  
Mais n'écris jamais la fin  
(Mais n'écris jamais la fin)  
_

C'est alors que je ne tiens plus, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles, je veux seulement que tu m'aimes. Alors, n'écoutant que mon cœur, je me mets à tes pieds, à genoux, et tu me dis : « Si tu te mets à genoux devant moi, c'est que tu as dû faire une très grosse bêtise, n'est-ce pas, Luffy ? ».

_Dis-moi tu m'préfères  
À genoux  
Parti ou par terre  
À tes pieds  
Pour avoir l'air  
De n'pas être rien?  
_

« Peut-être, Nami, répondis-je, déboussolé. Pardonne-moi, je ferai ce que tu veux pour que tu me pardonnes. ».

_Faut-il que j'arrête?  
Un mot et  
J'n'en fais qu'à ta tête  
J'disparais  
Change de planète  
Sauf si tu me retiens  
_

« Dis-moi, commençai-je à hurler. DIS-MOI ! Veux-tu qu'on reste nakamas ? Si tu refuses, je m'en irai loin d'ici ». Puis les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux.

_Que veux-tu de moi?  
J'attendrai que  
Tu me le dises  
Un amour ou pas ?  
Quelqu'un qui te demande à toi:  
Voudrais-tu de moi?_

Alors, ma Belle prit un air interloqué et resta muette pendant quelques secondes. Mais je restai pendu à ses lèvres. Elle me répondit alors, doucement : « Luffy, relève-toi. Un futur Seigneur des Pirates ne se traine pas à genoux devant une fille. ». Je m'en fichai, ça d'être à genoux. Je voulais une réponse, alors, je lui dis, en espérant qu'elle comprenne l'implicite de mes phrases : « Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît, c'est très important. Veux-tu que je parte ? Si tu dis un seul mot, je t'obéirai.

- Enfin, Luffy !" me dit-elle, complètement décontenancée. Elle me prit mes mains et je me rendis compte qu'elles étaient bien plus douces que je ne l'avais imaginé. Elle me releva, et continua : "Je ne veux surtout pas que tu partes. On est nakama, non ?

Puis, elle me prit dans ses bras. Je sentais encore plus son odeur de mandarine, je sentais sa respiration. Que ce moment dure l'éternité, je vous en prie…

_Écris l'histoire  
Tout c'que tu voudras entre  
Mes lignes  
Ton territoire  
Étendu si loin sur le mien  
Écris l'histoire  
Dans ma mémoire  
Mais n'écris jamais la fin  
(Mais n'écris jamais la fin)_

Enlacés depuis une minute à peine, elle me lâcha, me sembla-t-il, à regret. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat, brillants : « Jamais, je ne te demanderai de partir loin d'ici. Car cela signifierait que tu partirais loin de moi, et malgré que je ne montre pas souvent mes sentiments, murmura-t-elle, je ne veux pas te savoir loin de moi. Alors, reste. Je t'en prie.

Je l'enlaçai, me moquant de mes yeux embués de larmes, et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Si tu me demandes de rester, alors je resterai avec toi, à jamais ». Le silence entre nous deux se fit, le silence des promesses absolues.

Puis, je remarquai enfin que tout le monde nous regardait, y compris nos nakamas. Alors, je pris les devants et dis à mon amoureuse : « Je crois qu'ils attendent quelque chose. Es-tu d'accord ?

" Oui, me souffla-t-elle ».

Alors, nos lèvres se joignirent, et elles durent se séparer que par manque de souffle.

Cette soirée fut un véritable rêve. Et maintenant, dormir ne me sert à plus rien, car la réalité est bien plus belle que les rêves…

_Écris l'histoire  
Tout c' que tu voudras entre  
Mes lignes  
Ton territoire  
Étendu si loin sur le mien  
Écris l'histoire  
Dans ma mémoire  
Mais n'écris jamais la fin  
(Mais n'écris jamais la fin)._

xXxXxXx

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous rappelle que j'accepte toutes les critiques (ou presque). Voilà, je voulais essayer d'écrire des petits one-shot, pour tester, et si ça vous plait, j'ai déjà quelques idées pour d'autres... Et puis, je dois vous avouer que mon emploi du temps commence sérieusement à m'énerver, et donc pour "Luna"... Je suis désolée, mais vous risquez d'attendre, au moins une ou deux semaines :X.

Du côté des personnages... :

"Hey Nami, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je réfléchis trop dans cette histoire ? (Luffy)

- Parce que tu réfléchis dans l'histoire ! Et toi, la fille qui se fait appeler ''auteur", tu ne respectes pas le caractère des personnages, et ce que tu écrit c'est nul, et puis...

- Oï, oï Nami ! C'est pour ça que c'est une _fiction... _Et puis, c'est Luffy qui m'a donné des idées...

- LUFFY ! VIENS ICI !

- Oui Nami ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à Estrella ?

- Ben, au départ, je disais la vérité, puis elle m'a dit que j'étais amoureux, et après j'ai plus rien compris.

- BAKA !

- Haha Nami, tu rougis !"

''- Estrella-san est dans l'impossibilité de finir d'écrire cette phrase, car elle vient d'être assommée par une sorcière, qui continue d'ailleurs à la tabasser.

- C'est pourquoi, nous autres, qui n'apparaissons _presque_ pas dans cette histoire, finissons cette histoire parce qu'on est hypers gentils (Ussop).

- Merci *a une grosse bosse sur la tête* ! Promis, je parlerai plus de vous dans les prochaines fictions !" (moi).

Bref, merci d'avoir lu juqu'au bout ! :)


End file.
